realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Blazozoid
Blazozoid Gargantuan Outsider (Fire, Native) Hit Dice: 15d8+75 (142 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: Fly 90 ft. (good)(18 squares) Armor Class: 21 (-4 size, +1 Dex, +14 deflection), touch 21, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +15/+25 Attack: Firetouch +12 melee touch (8d6 fire) Full Attack: Firetouch +12 melee touch (8d6 fire) Space/Reach: 20 ft./20 ft. Special Attacks: Firetouch, inferno charge Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire, melt weapons, starborn, starvation, telepathy 1 mile Saves: Fort +14, Ref +10, Will +18 Abilities: Str 6, Dex 13, Con 20, Int 12, Wis 25, Cha 25 Skills: Appraise +19, Balance +3, Diplomacy +27, Knowledge (history) +19, Knowledge (religion) +19, Knowledge (the planes) +19, Search +19, Sense Motive +25, Spot +28, Survival +7 (+9 following tracks, +9 on other planes), Tumble +19 Feats: Ability Focus (firetouch), Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Skill Focus (Spot), Weapon Finesse Environment: Space Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 11 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 16-23 HD (Gargantuan); 24-45 (Colossal) Level Adjustment: — This creature resembles a small comet of creamy white flame. Blazozoids are sentient balls of living energy that travel through space. Their fiery bodies are so hot that they burn up any matter that they contact. Blazozoids are the progeny of a huge, living star, which refers to itself as “I”. This entity believes itself to be the only sentient being in the universe, and has formed millions of emissaries from its own body and dispatched them to the far ends of the universe in search of another living star. The blazozoids are these emissaries. Although intelligent, they are completely incapable of altering the basic beliefs that I imprinted upon them at their creation. The blazozoids' creator, I, believes that only living fire creatures like itself can be sapient. Blazozoids are therefore incapable of recognizing intelligence in creatures whose bodies are not made of flame. They view other creatures as potential food sources, hazardous wildlife, or, at best, means of transport. A blazozoid is 30 feet in diameter, but is virtually weightless. Blazozoids cannot reproduce and must be created from I’s body. They eat, or refuel, by turning matter into energy. Blazozoids communicate telepathically with any creature within 1 mile that has a language. COMBAT Blazozoids usually ignore other creatures or vessels passing through space, but will attack if provoked or when hungry. Blazozoids simply ram into targets with an inferno charge, then continue to burn adversaries with their firetouches. Firetouch (Ex): A blazozoid's touch attack deals 8d6 points of fire damage because of the creature's flaming body. Anyone hit by a blazozoid's touch attack must succeed on a DC 24 Reflex save or catch on fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds. Unless it is still in contact with the blazozoid, a burning creature can take a move action to put out the flames. The save DC is Constitution-based. Creatures hitting a blazozoid with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the blazozoid's touch attack, and also catch on fire unless they succeed on a DC 24 Reflex save. Inferno Charge (Ex): When a blazozoid makes a charge attack, it deals an additional 6d6 points of fire damage due to its enveloping flames. Melt Weapons (Ex): Any metal weapon that strikes a blazozoid must succeed on a DC 22 Fortitude save or melt away into slag. The save DC is Constitution-based. Starborn (Ex): A blazozoid can exist comfortably in the harsh conditions of space. A blazozoid does not have the vulnerability to cold that is standard for creatures with the Fire subtype, and it takes no damage from radiation or fire. Blazozoids are immune to pressure and decompression damage, so can move easily between the vacuum of space to the crushing depths of a star. Starvation (Ex): Unlike other outsiders, blazozoids must eat. They can consume any sort of matter by burning it to ash. A blazozoid must consume between 1 and 5 pounds of matter every day per Hit Die it possesses to sustain itself. The amount varies according to exertion. If it does nothing but rest and light activity, a blazozoid needs only 1 pound per HD per day, but vigorous activities such as combat or long distance flight require 4 pounds per HD per day. A blazozoid can eat as much food as it can carry, storing the excess as a reserve for lean times. If a blazozoid has no food to burn, it consumes its own body and shrinks. Once it goes without food for a number of days equal to its Constitution score a blazozoid lose 1 size category, to a minimum size of Large. Modify physical abilities, natural armor, and damage as per the usual size advancement rules in reverse. Once starvation reduces a blazozoid to Large size it takes 1d6 points of Constitution damage from starvation for every 10 additional days it goes without food. Since this is starvation damage, it cannot be cured by restoration spells or similar means. These time periods assume normal activity; a very hard working blazozoid shrinks up to twice as quickly, while one that conserves its energies by resting shrinks at half the above speeds. A blazozoid can recover a lost size category by eating 50 pounds of matter per Hit Dice it possesses. In Spelljammer The fiery body of a blazozoid ignites not only matter (so they are never found on planets) but also phlogiston; immersion of a blazozoid in the phlogiston creates a superheated fireball a mile in diameter, annihilating the blazozoid and doing 1d6 points of fire damage per hit die of the blazozoid to all creatures within the explosion. Therefore, blazozoids seek passage on spelljamming vessels to cross the phlogiston (they must be stored inside a fireproof container such as stone, metal, or force); however, crews that fail to feed a blazozoid during a long journey inevitably become the blazozoid's next meal on reaching its destination. In a Spelljammer campaign, replace Knowledge (the planes) with Knowledge (space). Originally appeared in Monstrous Compendium Spelljammer Appendix (1990). Category:Outsiders